


随机掉落-SIN

by liangdeyu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 朦胧暗示不知所云, 短
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 旧作，源自tiff眼镜囧改图神父装https://m.weibo.cn/5095538472/4151820861931493





	随机掉落-SIN

它哼叫过了，没有回音。

神父通常会在它把水碟喝光之前回来房间，带着可口的食物倒在其次，重要的是会终于给予它想念整天的摸摸抱抱，但是他今天没有回来。

它对时间没什么概念，不过饿醒两次之后决定出去找他。拱开门费了它好大功夫，以它和门的体积差来说仅仅尝试已经算是壮举，但出来后还来不及骄傲，它稚嫩的鼻头忽然发现空气中弥漫着淡去的陌生人气味，不只一个陌生人。一切都不对劲，它连肚饿都忘记了，迈开细碎的脚步一溜烟跑向味道来源。

它比刚被从街上救回来时长大一点了，不然可能连楼梯都下不来，但是当它看见那幅场景时还是不明白发生了什么。神父背靠着墙坐在地上，好像睡着了一样一动不动，身上到处都有奇怪的伤痕，头发凌乱地垂在脸上，眼镜只是勉强挂在鼻尖。它不明白发生了什么，但看到神父脸颊上干涸的泪痕，它知道那一定是坏事。

都怪它实在是太小了，没有办法保护这个人。

它绕过扔在地上的破碎布料和十字挂坠慢慢走过去委屈地蹭蹭他的大腿，他的身体猛然一怯，幸亏及时用手撑住才没有倒向另外一边。

他壮着胆子睁开眼，看到腿边模糊的一团毛绒才放松下来，缓缓坐正了抬手架好眼镜，同时空余的一只手摸上低头呜咽的幼犬。

“嗨，”他的声音疲惫而又温柔，“你没事就好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然完全看不出但我暗示的是这个事后http://fx.weico.cc/share/16886479.html?weibo_id=4150503262908127


End file.
